


Day 1347

by ExecutiveEspressoDepresso



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, POV Hannibal Lecter, and He’s sad, hannibals in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveEspressoDepresso/pseuds/ExecutiveEspressoDepresso
Summary: A collection of Hannibal’s thoughts throughout his imprisonment
Relationships: (Mentioned) Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, (mentioned) Molly Graham/Will Graham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Day 1347

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in notes on a whim. Sorry

**Day 1**

An empty room

Empty walls, empty floors

It should not be empty for long

Even though he knows where I am, Will shall not come find me in the near future

But he knows where to find me

And I am a patient man

**Day 17**

Doctor Bloom has taken charge of the hospital

I am not particularly shocked, it is reasonable to believe she would want to keep an eye on me, after the threats I made

I intend to keep them, after all

**Day 32**

It is very easy to keep track of days, and what I assume will soon become months, when you have nothing else to occupy your time

Coercion should yield me some semblance of entertainment soon

But I shall continue to count

I would dread to miss an anniversary

**Day 76**

Another book has been added to my collection

It is refreshing to peruse pages rather than memories, on occasion

**Day 91**

I enjoy wandering through the Norman chapel

I look forward to seeing Will amongst the candlelight

**Day 148**

I find myself revisiting the Uffizi gallery often

Alas, I have not seen him every day, nor forever, but I am aware that I will still remember the gallery even when I see Will more often

It is nowhere near the time it will take for him to return, but I am patient

I will wait

**Day 232**

Frederick has paid me a visit to discuss his book

Will would certainly refer to the way he flaunted as “tasteless”

I’m still curious as to how Frederick’s tongue would taste

**Day 359**

A charcoal stick and paper has been gifted to me

Considering a full rotation around the sun has almost passed, I assume Alana knows I have no desire to leave, and as such, allows some lax around my security

It should not be much longer

**Day 413**

I do not imagine what could have been the present

There is not a point in doing so, after all

**Day 431**

Will has found someone, I am told

A woman

I hold no resentment, after all, I was the one who left him for a second time

He is at no fault, for wanting to replace me

Not very many people desire to visit me outside of “professional curiosity”

But I am allowed visitors if I desire, for when the time comes

**Day 527**

The kitchen has been opened to me, on occasion

It has left me in highly jubilant spirits

I yearn for a kitchen of my own again, preparing my own food was a welcome change from the dismal portions often given

Nothing in life is easy, however, and the lack of joys at the present time will be made up for, in the future that will be upon me soon

Soon

**Day 682**

Drawing from Will is simple, sketching his form has the same effortlessness among the breaths I take

It has been quite a while since I’ve seen him in front of me, but it hasn’t dulled his image among my palace walls

He would be delighted to know I have yet to fall into any unsavory places within the catacombs of my mind

**Day 693**

A marriage

**Day 710**

I must admit to myself that I did not intend to wait this long

Will has needed more time, and apparently, more people, than I originally assumed

Two rotations have passed us by

The only regret I have with the passing of time is it is not spent with Will

If he intends to test my patience, I am more than willing

If it would please Will, make him aware that my desire has never faded, I shall wait an eternity

**Day 748**

I am weaker than I presumed

Perhaps it is the two year mark, now left in the past 

Or the idea of marriage, hypocritical, I am aware, considering my betrothal to Bedelia, but alas it cannot be helped 

I have yet to imagine Will beside me, but I can see the flicker of his shape among the shadows within my cell

I fear if Will does not visit soon, I will not have the strength of mind to resist the pull of illusion

It would be disheartening to fantasize, the reality of his absence would only become increasingly pertinent 

**Day 795**

Filling the days with art, books, and palace walls have assisted in passing the time for quite some time now

The actions are not born out of enjoyment, but rather stimulus, to keep the mind occupied in the present time, allowing for a semblance of structure among the waiting 

But uncertainty is a weed that can crack even the strongest of concrete foundations

I will not lose hope

**Day 826**

I dreamed of Mischa

**Day 873**

The recesses within my mind palace are dark, but small. 

With any fortune, I should not find myself falling into them very frequently

Will had been kind to ask if I would be happy within my palace

I only wish I had not known I would be testing the limits within myself 

I was aware of his intentions behind the question soon after he asked it

I can not imagine he had believed I would willingly put myself in the situation he was describing

I am selfish, but I am not entirely so

**Day 915**

I closed my eyes today and imagined him

I allowed myself the simple bliss of his calloused hand brushing over my forehead, pushing my hair back and his fingertips caressing the scar on my cheek

The room was colder when I opened my eyes

His hand had felt so warm

I don’t believe I should imagine again

**Day 950**

He will come 

He has to

**Day 984**

I do not visit the rooms he resides very often

But he has started appearing in memories he was not a part of

He sits in his chair in my office

Drinks whiskey in front of my fireplace

Watches me cook

I should not want to see him in places he does not belong

But I have not pushed him out yet, so some part of me must desire him there

It is my mind after all

**Day 1000**

  
  
  


**Day 1001**

  
  
  


**Day 1002**

  
  
  


**Day 1003**

  
  
  


**Day 1004**

  
  
  


**Day 1005**

  
  
  


**Day 1006**

Does he think of me?

Worry, perhaps?

He must not

Otherwise he would have come 

I should not think so foolishly

**Day 1007**

  
  
  


**Day 1008**

I do not write equations

Will had made it perfectly clear the teacup would not come together again

I suppose I did not imagine he would abandon the pieces entirely

**Day 1009**

  
  
  


**Day 1010**

  
  
  


**Day 1011**

I am a patient man

I must wait

**Day 1038**

I falsely believed I was strong enough never to waver in my mind palace 

I suppose the passing of a thousand nights is difficult to comprehend, and even more daunting to imagine a thousand more like this one

**Day 1042**

I imagined once again

The thought of gentle touch seems so foreign now

**Day 1067**

I cannot waver now

Surely, the time is soon

Will has more patience than I gave him credit for but all virtues break eventually

**Day 1102**

It was fatuous of me to lapse

Time will continue and I refuse to let it win

**Day 1139**

I pictured escaping

I will not

**Day 1157**

The days will not blend

I will not allow them to 

For every day he is gone, I will continue to record 

Once we are reunited, I will count back

I hold no resentment within me, only hope

I could never hate him

No matter the amount of time or number of days he requires me to wait

**Day 1168**

Will was curious if either of us could survive separation

I can, Will

For you, I can

**Day 1169**

  
  
  


**Day 1170**

  
  
  


**Day 1171**

  
  
  


**Day 1172**

  
  
  


**Day 1173**

That does not mean it can not hurt

**Day 1200**

My god is cruel

My god is out of sight

My god does not visit

My god may care for me naught

My god may not show me divine love

But my worship does not cease

And I will continue to do so for the rest of my days

He either pays me a visit or he does not

But I will wait on my knees with open palms

For my love is not conditional 

**Day 1347**

He came 

  
  


But not for me


End file.
